Three of a Kind
by captainmorgan101
Summary: A double kidnapping and a failed rescue mission lead to three unhappy people in a government mutant testing & controlling facility. Meanwhile, their friends struggle to find them. Will they ever escape? Will they die gruesome deaths? If they escape, what will the consequences be? No good at summaries. Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid.


_Hey guys._

_For those of you who are reading _When the moon went out _and are wondering what's happening, I'm having a bit of a writer's block and exams are coming up so I don't have much time and…basically hopefully I shall soon get back to it, but until then, please enjoy this new creation._

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Wolverine or X-men. I do however own Silver._

There were three people in the basement.

Two women.

Five men.

Three of them wore black leather uniforms. Emblazed on the sleeves were strange logo's, an X in a circle.

Two of them were men and the other was a woman (obviously).

The woman's skin was dark, a stark contrast to her snow-white hair. It was thick and soft, framing her beautiful face with its high cheekbones and dark eyes. A cloak made of some soft material differentiated her uniform from the others. She had the remarkable ability to control the weather.

The man who stood next to her was tall and slim. He was wearing red-tinted shades and had a good looking face. His funny glasses stopped him from shooting lasers out of his eyes.

The other man, who stood a little back from the group was also tall, though more muscular than the first. He had animal smell and hearing. He could heal from almost any wound and his bones were coated in adamantium, making him virtually indestructible. He had adamantium claws that slid out of his forearms between his knuckles. He was hansom, in a more rugged way. His hair was…well…it looked like it had been brushed into the shape of horns or ears only…not. It could only have been styled like that but it looked too natural.

Whatever answer lay behind his hair, only he knew.

_But back to the story…_

There was something about him though, something wild. Like he wasn't entirely tame. Almost feral, he was not to be messed with.

The man's name was Logan, codename: Wolverine.

The slim man was Scott, codename: Cyclops.

The white-haired woman was Ororo, codename: Storm

The four others in the room were siblings. They were almost identical. They had neat brown hair and piercing brown eyes. The woman wore a tight-fitting dress and heels. The men wore expensive suits.

Every single person in that room was a mutant. The four siblings had only recently discovered their abilities and the others had been sent to pick them up and take them to Charles Xavier, a telepath and their boss.

Scott was talking quietly to the sister, Anette, who had the ability to make herself glow in the dark. She didn't want to go with them and the conversation was quickly turning into an argument.

"No! We are not heading off to some mansion in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of freaks that…yada-yada-yada"

"I know how you feel but…yak-yak-yak"

"Now listen to me… yada-yada-yada"

Logan stepped forwards and tapped Ororo lightly on the shoulder, gesturing that he was going upstairs. He had no interest in the arguments of these new mutants. She nodded and told him she would call him when they left.

The stairs creaked under Logan's weight and so did the floor above. Having metal-lined bones seriously made him heavy.

Outside, the night air was cool and fresh. Logan tilted back his head and sniffed the scent of pine and car-exhaust fumes. The pine was fresher than the fumes.

Then another smell. There was a group of people nearby. His head jerked around in surprise, then lowered suspiciously. It was 02:00 in the morning and this area was isolated. There shouldn't be anyone around. Not at this hour.

He sank into a crouch, listening for movement.

There was a whizzing sound and something zipped past his ear and thudded into a pine tree. A dart with a fluffy green tail.

Logan sprang to his feet and raced towards the house.

As he wrenched the door open a sudden stinging in his back made him stumble.

It was followed by another…

and another…

and another.

He reached back and pulled a dart out. The tiny canister was empty.

"_Shit"_

More darts hit him and he felt his legs fall out from under him. With an almighty effort, he manage to roll over onto his belly and began to drag himself into the house.

Someone ran up behind him and jabbed a needle into his neck.

As Logan felt the strength wash out of his limbs, the only thing on his mind was to warn Scott and Ororo.

With everything he had, he gave the loudest bellow he could muster. It came out more like a moan. The others probably wouldn't even hear.

As it turned out, he had underestimated Ororo's ears and as he was dragged away from the house, the last thing he saw before he passed out was his team, fighting furiously and dodging darts while the new mutants cowered in a corner.

Then nothing.

_Sooooooooooooooo…._

_What do you think? Please tell me! I love reviews!_

_Captain Morgan(and his rider K) _


End file.
